The present invention discloses a mounting device for a telescope fixed on a firearm by means of a telescope rail connected to the body of the telescope and a mount rail to be engaged into the scope rail.
The German utility model G 90 06 133.0 U1 describes a telescope mount to be removably fixed on a rifle at two determined points with a rigid and a movable fixing element, wherein the telescope mount consists of a longish basic part to which both the rigid element and the movable fixing element are connected.
The German patent DE 38 20 471 C2 describes a mounting device for a telescope with a trapezoidally shaped rail which is connected with the body of the telescope, the shorter part of which is situated in a correspondingly shaped intermediary with a certain clearance, the connection being realised by at least one fixing device at the intermediary, while a groove is milled into the rail and a clamp is inserted into the groove, the shape of which corresponds with the shape of the groove, and the fixing device is situated between the intermediary and the clamp.
In the prior art described above it is considered disadvantageous that the mounting device requires several fixtures and a so-called xe2x80x9cblind installationxe2x80x9d is necessary, which means that the taped boreholes of the fixtures have to be searched.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art and thus to shorten the time needed for mounting the telescope.
According to the invention the object is solved by a mounting device for a telescope fixed on a firearm by means of a telescope rail connected to the body of the telescope and a mount rail to be engaged into the telescope rail, wherein said telescope rail centrically comprises a multitude of taped boreholes.
In a preferred embodiment said telescope rail of the mounting device is provided with a triangular, a round, a trapezoidal, a rectangular, a perforated, a convex or a concave profile.
The telescope rail may be provided with several profiles as well.
It is particularly preferred if both the telescope rail and the mount rail, are provided with a triangular profile.
The telescope rail and the mount rail are prepared for receiving telescope mounts composed of one, two or more parts in order to be mounted on hunting or sporting rifles.
A wide triangular profile does not allow a lateral disalignement so that the pin of the telescope is always in a vertical position in order to predetermine the distance.
In a further preferred embodiment the taped boreholes of the telescope rail are equidistant.
Due to the direct connection between the telescope and the mount rail by means of hexagonal socket screws a compact, frictional connection is realized both in horizontal and vertical direction. A particular advantage is that no further fixing elements are needed. By the mounting device according to the invention the so-called xe2x80x9cblind installationxe2x80x9d of the prior art, which means that the taped boreholes of the fixing elements have to be searched, is no longer necessary.
The hexagonal socket screws together with the multitude of taped boreholes enable multiple displacement of the telescope in longitudinal direction. The liberated power being effective in longitudinal direction by firing off the gun is simultaneously cushioned and stopped by the hexagonal socket screws which are pressed closely into the counterbored holes. A displacement or moving of the telescope, which occurs very often with big telescopes, is no longer possible with the mounting device according to the invention, which has to be considered as a further advantage.
The connection of the telescope/telescope rail with the mount rail as counterpart to said telescope rail allows an extremely low and harmonious design which can be considered as a further advantage of the mounting device according to the invention.
The profile allows the use of aluminum. Further, for fixing no additional steel parts are needed. For the aforementioned reasons the mounting device according to the invention has a very low weight.
Further a mounting device is particularly preferred wherein on one or both sides said telescope rail is provided with a scale and said mount rail with a fixing point.
As it pertains to the graduation, a scale of any desired width is provided on the telescope rail. Every single position of the scale may be milled and for better visibility the scale may be colored and provided with arabic figures. The mount rail is accordingly provided with a single indicator line, a so-called fixing point, which may be brought into the desired position on the mentioned scale.
Based on a positioning paper, previously prepared and delivered, it is now possible for the first time that the desired eye distance for a rifle X and a telescope Y is reached on the scale with i.e. eleven figures at a determined position. If another eye distance is desired, this will be reached by just shifting the position of the telescope rail against the position of the mount rail by i.e. one taped borehole. Thus an adaptation to the eye of the shooter can be carried out easily without measuring.
Summarizing it can be stated that the mounting device according to the invention is extremely easy to use and requires very little working time for mounting the telescope.